miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
Indie Graves
Indie Graves is an 18-year-old character in Time and Space. She is a student at Coal Hill Secondary School, and a classmate of Elizabeth Carter, Piper Parks, Dylan White, and Sophie Thomas. She is portrayed by actress Chloë Grace Moretz, who is known for portraying Angie Steadman in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Mia Hall in If I Stay, and as Cassie Sullivan in The 5th Wave. Biography TBA Personality Indie is extremely outgoing, and she is a very sociable person. She makes friends with the people that she likes very quickly, but she is very honest when it comes to not liking a person. Indie can be very blunt at times, and she can be inconsiderate of the feelings of others if it means getting her point across. When it comes to debates, Indie's main goal is winning, and she can become very cold if it means getting her point across. Indie believes in honesty, and she is a very truthful person. If someone asks her for her honest opinion, she won't sugar-coat it, or attempt to soften the blow. Indie is very selfless when it comes to the people that she cares about, and she will do anything for the people that matter to her the most. Indie knows that many people are afraid to argue with her because of how she can become while expressing her opinion, but she doesn't mind. Indie is the ultimate devil's advocate, and she will get into the discussions that she does for the fun of it. She is very strongly-opinionated, and she can't be swayed in her opinions. Indie has a lot of confidence, and she doesn't care about what others think of her. She has a high self-esteem, and a lot of body confidence. She is very open, and she doesn't really think to care about the personal boundaries of others. She will say what is on her mind, and she doesn't care about anyone's reaction. She is very carefree, and she believes in living life to its fullest. She is incredibly loud, and she wants to make her voice heard at all times. She dislikes clingy people, and she enjoys having the freedom to do whatever she wants to do. She doesn't like being contained, and she has big plans for herself in the future that no one will stop her from achieving. Appearance Indie has medium-length blonde hair, which is naturally brown. Her hair has a natural wave to it, and her hair is one of her favorite things about herself. She has hazel eyes, and she has horrible eyesight. Indie wears contacts often to avoid wearing her glasses. She is very confident with her body, and she isn't afraid to wear clothes that show her skin. Her style is heavily influenced by the 90s. She is of medium height, standing at 5'4". Indie speaks in an estuary British accent, due to growing up in London. Power(s) 'Confidence' Indie is extremely confient, and she is satisfied with the person that she is. She doesn't let other people bring her down, and she doesn't let the opinions that others have about her affect her self-esteem. She wouldn't consider herself to be vain, as she knows that she only has a lot of confidence in herself that others should have in themselves. She doesn't second-guess herself when she's wrong, and she is very trusting of her heart and mind. 'Loudness' When Indie has something to say, she makes sure that it gets heard. She projects her voice well when she talks, and everyone stops to listen to her when she starts talking. She wants to know that people hear her when she expresses her opinions, and she doesn't hold back when sharing them. 'Opinionatedness' Indie has very strong opinions that she bases on her personal beliefs and values, and she doesn't change them when they are questioned. She stands strongly by them, and she will fight tirelessly for them. She doesn't like being questioned when it comes to what she believes in, but when she is, she is able to stand up for her thoughts and opinions. She becomes very intense and serious during her debates, and she doesn't care about hurting the feelings of others if they don't agree with her. Relationships 'Friendships' 'Love Interests' 'Family' 'Enemies' Trivia *Indie is based off of Miramc22's real-life best friend, Susannah. *Indie shares the same birthday, September 14, as Susannah. *Indie's name was inspired by the character "Indiana Jones", as both Susannah and Indiana Jones are terrified of snakes. Indie has a huge fear of snakes, and is sometimes jokingly called "Indiana Jones" by her friends. *Indie is legally blind. *Indie greatly enjoys politics. *Indie is prone to getting into debates. *Indie makes it a priority to know her facts, as this is an important advantage for her in discussions and debates. *Indie loves reading, and her favorite book series is Harry Potter. *Indie can't wink. *Indie once dyed her hair purple, when she was 14. *Indie has her nose pierced, even though she doesn't wear it during school. *Indie's favorite band is 5 Seconds of Summer. *Indie's celebrity crush is Michael Clifford. *Indie's favorite time period is the 90s. *Indie's natural hair color is brown. *Chloë Grace Moretz, who portrays Indie, is American, and speaks in an American accent, but Indie, being from England, speaks in an estuary English accent. Gallery Chloë-Grace-Moretz-hd-photos.jpg article-2634764-1DD7D23000000578-547_634x436.jpg tumblr_mz2kovvfmH1sskn9qo7_250.gif tumblr_ma8p7m7LPY1rpme7w.gif tumblr_m3zn85Pn421qzn5f0o2_250.gif giphy-9.gif 22706678.gif Pictures22.jpg tumblr_myvygkYcD01sskn9qo4_250.gif tumblr_mcy62wsOCv1rbw50xo4_250.gif f76d43fd643e2f19611296f7b0ba0756.gif Sbauk85.gif giphy-8.gif tumblr_me125nvbwi1rbw50xo4_250.gif giphy-7.gif 1411346438621.jpg post-17759-chloe-moretz-BZOY.jpeg tumblr_mm3kjv5E7r1r81lryo1_500.gif ZjTDwsc.gif c9434a5b810950393e4b34313a97beee.jpg tumblr_inline_nkwj16sjST1rrrkde.gif chloe-grace-moretz-diet.jpg tumblr_mnrnbmqg2N1ra4xdbo1_500.jpg chloe-grace-moretz-teenvogue-cover-story.jpg If+I+Stay+New+York+Premiere+lz4vTwx7345l.jpg tumblr_inline_nwzdibClAl1tfhpup_500.gif tumblr_inline_nwzdi9QGv21tfhpup_500.gif tumblr_inline_nwzdi7KU2w1tfhpup_500.gif tumblr_inline_nwzdih5KrX1tfhpup_500.gif tumblr_inline_nwzdj0w86t1tfhpup_500.gif tumblr_inline_nwzdifd66i1tfhpup_500.gif tumblr_n4pfl4qKo91s5kuyuo1_500.jpg HD-Chloë-Grace-Moretz-Wallpaper.jpg dxcoetzs73g1.jpg indie.png tumblr_inline_nwzdiqcoOi1tfhpup_500.gif F41.gif Chloe-Grace-Moretz-Thinking-Scratching-Head-Wallpaper-HD.jpg giphy-6.gif Chloe-Grace-Moretz-Smile-Wallpaper.jpg giphy-5.gif chloe-grace-moretz-in-if-i-stay-movie-6.jpg if-i-stay-chloe-grace-moretz-1.jpg chloe-grace-moretz-cover-03.jpg Chloe-Grace-Moretz-el-ultimo-grito_reference.jpg Chloe-Grace-Moretz-Photoshoot-Picture.jpg tumblr_nh99ir8fXH1sg4qu7o2_500.jpg 516534.jpg Chloe Grace Moretz 5c.jpg Chloe-Grace-Moretz-HD-Images.jpg tumblr_nh99ir8fXH1sg4qu7o1_500.jpg tumblr_static_19gvbkpkxav4wss8c8sksggog.jpg chloe_moretz_kayt_jones_photoshoot_01.jpg chloe-grace-moretz-wallpaper-13.jpg Chloe-Grace-Moretz-Little-Mermaid-11062015.jpg chloe-grace-moretz-2015-wallpaper-4.jpg chloe_grace_moretz.jpg chloe-moretz-celebrity-hd-wallpaper-1920x1200-6460.jpg 1398197483869_Chloe_Grace_Moretz_14.jpg Chloë-Grace-Moretz-Picture.jpg Beauty-Chloë-Grace-Moretz-Wallpaper.jpg Chloemoretz-miaumagazine-front1.jpg chloe-moretz-hot-2.jpg neighbors0016.jpg Chloe+Grace+Moretz+Chloe+Grace+Moretz+Performs+PLt-CJyR5IFl.jpg Chloe+Grace+Moretz+Set+Neighbors+2+bXAUV77f_kHl.jpg YKXB03t.jpg 1368287007_1135898761.gif Category:Character Category:Time and Space Character Category:Female Category:Eighteen Category:Student Category:Human Category:Miramc22's Characters Category:British Category:Originated on Earth